


Things Were Different Then

by Ravensandstars



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensandstars/pseuds/Ravensandstars
Summary: The Captain and Allison have a long-awaited conversation.(From a prompt on my tumblr)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Things Were Different Then

The Captain knew he couldn’t avoid Allison forever. 

He had already spent two tense weeks disappearing from any room she walked into, avoiding eye contact, and giving excuses to his companions as to why he was being so awkward around them. The whole damn thing was tiring, and all the Captain wanted was to put an end to it. 

That was why The Captain was now sitting stiffly on the old couch beside Allison. Her smile was as inviting as ever, if a bit strained. Her thin fingers tapped against one threadbare arm of the couch. The sound went off like a bomb in the captain’s ears as he tried to think of something to say. He had planned a whole speech, of course, but the words flew from his brain the moment he sat down. In the end, it was Allison who spoke first. 

“So...Adam huh?”

“Yes, well- I can explain,” The Captain began. He hated the way his voice wavered with each word. Where was that self-assuredness he prided himself on? 

“You don’t have to explain anything, not if you don’t want to,” Allison started. Her voice was soft and soothing, as though trying to diffuse an argument. 

“Right...well. In any case, I am quite sure you know what I am.” _Though I hardly know myself._

“Are you gay, Captain?” Allison’s voice was still soft, but the words hit him like a blow. 

“I will have you know-”

Whatever the Captain was going to say died on his lips when Allison gave him a pointed look. Then, she made to pat his hand before remembering how futile it would be. 

“Tell me, Cap. Are you gay?” She asked again.

This time it took a while for the captain to say anything. He wished desperately to be able to let out a sigh, a breath, anything that could release the knot of tension in his chest. 

“It was a different time, Allison. This part of myself has been buried so deeply for so long.” The Captain said. 

“But it’s there, isn’t it,” Allison started, “It’s there and you acknowledge it. That seems like a great step to me, Cap!” 

The Captain cleared his throat, embarrassment coloring his words as he replied.

“Well yes...I suppose so. Ahem, in any case, I suppose I must, well, follow Adam to gather more research- compile more data. You understand.” 

Allison nodded, a victorious smile on her face. 

“Go get him, tiger.”


End file.
